dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Cho Rong
Perfil thumb|250px|Park Cho Rong *'Nombre: '초롱 / Chorong *'Nombre rea'l: 박초롱/ Park Cho Rong *'Nombre japonés: 'パク・チョロン / Paku Choron *'Apodos:' RongMama, RongLeader, Rongcho, Rongie y Mulgokizary. *'Profesion:' Cantante, Compositora, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' * Lugar de nacimiento: Chungcheongbuk-do, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Peso:' 46 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino': Cabra *'Familia: '''Padres, hermana mayor y hermana menor. *'Agencia: Play M Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **'Sub-Agencia: 'Kakao M Corporation Dramas *A Poem a Day (tvN, 2018) Cameo *Special Law Romance (Naver TV, 2017) *Plus Nine Boys (tvN, 2014) *Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) episodio 9, cameo (w/ Bomi) *All My Love (MBC, 2011) episodios 125 al 210 Peliculas *Alternative Family (2019) Programas de TV * Running Man (SBS, 2019) con Apink (ep 458, 459) *TREND WITH ME 2 (KBS joy, 2019) con Yeonsoo, Haena, GFRIEND Sowon *Happy Together (SBS, 2018) con Bomi *King of Master Singer (MBC, 2018) con Bomi *Dingo "Strange Cafeteria" (Dingo TV, 2018) junto a Namjoo *Life Bar (TvN, 2018) con Eunji *Super model review committe (2018) parte del jurado. *Battle Trip en Taiwan (KBS, 2018) con Hayoung *Master Key (SBS, 2017) ep. 7 *Law of the Jungle edición Fiji (SBS, 2017) con Bomi *JYP's Party People (SBS, 2017) *Run to You (1theK, 2017) *The Show Fan PD (SBS, 2017) *KRush (KBS, 2017) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS,2017) *Saturday Night Live Korea (TvN, 2017) con Apink *Knowing Brother (JTBC, 2017) con Apink ep. 81 *Wednesday Food Talk (TvN, 2017) *Abnormal Summit (JTBC, 2017) junto a Naeun *VICTON Born Identity (1theK, 2017) ep. 1-2 *Oh! Cool Guy (2017) con Bomi ep.5-6 *OLIVE One Night Food Trip: Mukbang Race (ep. 1-5) *MBC We Got Married - (2017) con Apink (ep 359-360) *KBS Special Lunar New Year 'Girl Group Battle' (2017) * Apink's Extreme Adventure (2016) * KBS Oh My School (100 points out of 100) | episodios 24 al 27 * KBS 1 vs 100 | episodio 250 * KBS Joy Hug | episodio 12 * KBS Talk Show Hello | episodio 136 * Y-STAR Shikshin Road | episodio 143 * KBS 1 Night 2 Days | episodio 314 * MBC Koica’s Dream | episodios 3, 4 * BS Running Man | episodio 177 * SBS Star King | episodio 364 * MBC Infinity Challenge | episodios 378, 379 * MBC We Got Married Global Edition S2 | episodio 7 * SBS Slimmy Lunch Box | episodios 3, 4, 5, 6 * SBS Cool kiz on the block | episodio 130 Videos Musicales * Lee Chang Sub - Gone (2018) * Huh Gak - Miss You (2017) * Mario - MAYDAY (2012) * BTOB - Insane (2012) * B2ST / BEAST - Beautiful (2010) * B2ST / BEAST- Shock Japanese Ver. (2010) Anuncios *'2018: '''Veridique *'2018: 'Rebody con Bomi *'2017: The Rulers (videojuego) con Apink *'2016:' Ceci Magazine (con Naeun) *'2014:' Legend of Heroes (videojuego) con A Pink *'2014:' G9 Mobile Shopping (con Apink) *'2013:' Fanta - Lee Kwangsoo, Eunji, and Niel (cameo) *'2013:' Touch in Sol (Apink) *'2012:' Elsword (con Apink) *'2012-2015:' Skoolooks (Apink) *'2011:' LG U+Zone (Apink) *'2011:' Ceylon Tea (con Apink y Kim Yuna) *'2011:' Converse Korea (Apink) *'2011:' Cottiny (Apink) Colaboraciones * 2012: Teddy Bear - ''Lyn ft. Chorong (LIVE) Composiciones * '''2019:' Apink - Enough * 2018: Apink - Don’t Be Silly * 2018: Apink - Miracle * 2017: Apink - Eyes * 2016: Apink - Ordinary Day * 2016: A Pink - To. us * 2016: A Pink - The Wave * 2015: A Pink - April 19 (JPN Ver.) * 2015: A Pink - DejaV * 2014: A Pink - Wanna Be * 2014: A Pink - Fairytale Love * 2014: A Pink - So Long * 2012: A Pink - April 19 Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Apink **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Materno), Japonés (Fluido), Inglés (Intermedio) y Francés (Básico). *'Religión: '''Católica. *'Especialidad: Danza, Hapkido. *'''Comida favorita: Patas de pollo picante. * Colores favoritos: Rojo y Rosa. * '''Hobbies: '''Componer canciones, ver películas, lavar los platos y el Hapkido. * Ella fue revelada a través del M/V japonés de BEAST "SHOCK". * Su padre es dueño de un centro de Hapkido. * Entrenó Hapkido durante 8 años ganando un tercer grado de cinturón negro. * Audicionó para JYP Entertainment, pero luego fue reclutada por Cube Entertainment. *Entró al sitcom All My Love llenando el vacío que dejó Ga In de Brown Eyed Girls quien decidió apartarse de la comedia, con su episodio final previsto para ser mostrado a finales de mayo. *Le tiene miedo a las alturas y al agua. *En una de las presentaciones de HUSH, se le rompió el tacón de su zapato. A pesar del problema, ella siguió bailando profesionalmente. *Es fan de Rain. *Fue voluntaria para el programa Koica Dream. *Escribe la mayoría de las letras de las canciones secundarias de Apink. Enlaces *Twitter *Instagram Galería Park Cho Rong1.jpg Park Cho Rong2.jpg Park Cho Rong3.jpg Park Cho Rong4.jpg Park Cho Rong5.jpg Park_Cho_Rong06.jpg Park_Cho_Rong07.jpg Chorong08.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Kakao M Corporation Categoría:Play M Entertainment